1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flip-top style adapters for use with a cannula. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to cannulas having flip-top adapters for reducing the inlet opening of the cannula to accommodate smaller diameter instruments.
2. Background of Related Art
In various surgical procedures it is often desirable to access a body cavity with minimal trauma to a patient. These type of surgeries are often termed endoscopic or laparoscopic and involve forming one or more small incisions in the body of the patient and utilizing a cannula to provide access to the body cavity for various surgical instruments. The cannula is also used to provide a source of insufflation fluid to insufflate the body cavity thereby creating a working space within the body cavity.
Cannulas typically include a cannula body defining an inner chamber and an elongate tubular member extending distally from the cannula body which is inserted through the incision to provide a pathway for the surgical instrument. A seal having an opening for receipt of the surgical instrument is provided at the proximal end of the cannula body to prevent escape of the insufflation gases.
The opening of the cannula seal has a predetermined diameter which is configured to correspond to the diameters of a particular range of surgical instruments. Often however, it is necessary to utilize surgical instruments having a smaller diameter which is not sufficiently large to properly seal within the opening of the cannula seal. This may result in escape of insufflation fluids from the body cavity thereby making various surgeries more difficult.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a cannula assembly which includes a reducer seal having a smaller diameter opening than the cannula seal to allow for the use of smaller diameter surgical instruments. It is further desirable to provide a cannula assembly which includes a reducer seal attached to the cannula assembly and selectively positionable adjacent the cannula seal to effectively reduce the diameter of the cannula seal.